


Video Safe

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Masturbation, Pornography, Rough Sex, Self-Service, Sex Video, Spanking, Voyeur kink, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Tom reminisces how he made a sex video with a lover… while satisfying his own needs when he’s all alone and bored in his hotel room.





	Video Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to "[Tea and Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692326)".

He needs it. He needs it  _right now._

His hands shook as he fumbled with the password on his phone, trying to bring up that folder of items that he kept under the highest level of security – not even anyone who may get their hands on it, whether it’s a crook in the streets of Toronto or the highest level hacker would even pry it open… Yet he knows how dangerous it is having it in his phone.

Fingers shaking, frantically loosening his belt with one hand, he felt himself kicking his shoes off the moment he fell on his one-seater couch, clenching his jaw like there is no tomorrow, violently jerking it to a point that if you see him – you will have this fear that he may end up dislocating it.

But there was something that happened on set – something that had to do between that scene he was doing with Jessica Chastain – that fired him up, tensed up his muscles, and made him want to crawl back to his hotel room and think of that lover back home with the same name… That beautiful redheaded girl with those voluptuous curves, and those glorious tits that made his mouth water at the moment…

Tom felt like gritting his teeth as he shoved a hand into his dark gray boxers, as he stretched out his legs, still in slacks, on the carpeted floor, sighing in relief as he stroked his massively throbbing erection… as his other hand shaking as he held his phone, pulling up that  _video_  he had filmed months ago that he needed exactly that moment…

He felt his muscles relax the moment he smoothed those big hands down his gifted girth, making small circles upon the crown of his dick, as a small naughty smile played on the side of his mouth as he remembered why that video came about…

He was frustrated that she decided to tease him by sending him a video where she pleasured herself  _without him_  while he was on set, his cock completely strained behind his tight leather pants as the vampire, not having any leeway to relieve himself of that sexual pain when the video of that beautiful curvy woman moaning while she inserted not one, not two, but three fingers to replicate his girth was mocking him through his phone…

And to make matters worse, just when he was all alone in his trailer, completely lubed up and ready to please himself with that wonderful gift his girl sent him – the little bitch has deleted it from her online source,  _leaving him completely empty handed_.

She wasn’t prepared when he suddenly turned up at her flat after flying in on “an emergency trip” three days later – sitting on her couch as he had a copy of her keys, sitting on her expensive couch, cock erect and freed from his pants as he was fully clothed in the expensive Gucci suit he wore on the plane… as he flashed that menacing look… ready to devour her…

 _“Well I’m sorry if I had to fucking please myself while you were out working from nine-to-five_ ,”  _she spat out at him, making that cock twitch as the sound of her harsh voice – that beautiful harsh deep voice that screamed out his name whenever he rammed her against a wall, those D-cups pressed hard against the glass door_.  _“Mama has to take care of herself when Daddy’s not home –“_

 _“Shut your fucking trap and get over here,_ ”  _he growled at her. “You will fuck me till that pussy is sore and you will not say a word aside from ‘Yes sir’ or ‘Yes Tom’ unless you want my cock choking you…”_

Oh how she loved it whenever he was getting all harsh and dominating, he thought as he remembered how she crossed those legs, making his cock twitch in his hands once more as he set up the video, his neck arched as he tried to watch it from a small screen – one hand on his member, and another holding the phone still, if he can stop his hand from shaking.

 _“Kneel,_ ”  _he growled, those stormy dark blue eyes filled with lust as she got closer to him._

_She did so as she dropped to her knees just to the side of the couch where he sat, still wearing that smirk on her glossed lips – until she recognized his iPhone perched on the coffee table across them, blinking with a red light._

_“What the fuck, Tom?!”_  she growled, as he could hear her from the video he was currently playing, the sound of her voice causing him to grit his teeth.  _“Are you fucking recording this –_ “

He watched himself with the old haircut and the one-week beard he was wearing in contrast to how clean shaven he was at that moment, grabbing the woman by the hair as he brought her up to his face, growling at her before roughly suckling on her lips – biting down hard on her lower lip, almost enough for it to bleed before releasing her.

Knowing that this part of the video was the calm before the storm, his hand left his cock as he quickly opened his bottle of lube that was lying on the table beside him and squeezed a generous amount all over his palm… before bringing it over his girth and smoothing it down… allowing him to bite his lip and almost swallow a delicious moan that hummed through his throat…

 _“You will fuck me,”_ his recorded voice almost echoed in his silent hotel room. “ _Harder than the way you fucked yourself in that video – Now suck my cock._ ”

_She could barely retort before he pulled a fistful of her hair and shoved her face in between his crotch._

Tom let out a deep breathy moan as he now wrapped his hand tightly against his girth, watching the video where his Jess opened her lipsticked mouth and slowly took him in, causing his current self to slide down his lubed hand slowly down his own cock, imitating the wondrous action the girl was doing to him on the recording…

And with that, he arched his neck even higher, thighs twitching a bit, as he moaned…

 _“Yesss_ ” he heard himself groan, that breathy groan as he watched himself open his mouth and arch his neck as well in the video.  _“Yess that’s it Jess… Oh… Oh yess… Fuck Jess, suck me like that… Suck me harder like that…_ ”

Tom found himself biting his lip as he began to lube up his cock, just watching his lover spread her saliva all over his throbbing cock.

“ _Hah – Hah—Jess…”_

_“Hollow your cheeks – A-Ah, Ah, Ahhhh – Oh God –“_

_“Yesss –“_

_“Heh –“_

_The well girthed man with the long curly hair began to pull his lover’s long red hair into his fist, as he used force on her head, causing her to bob up and down his cock as he filled her mouth up with his girth, almost choking her as he rolled his hips a bit as he slid down her throat – pulling back out a bit when he started to hear her strangled noises –_

_“Fuck – Jess –_ “

He watched his hips undulate and twitch, before he pulled the woman off his cock, eyeing her blouse and pleated skirt (that completely flaunted that ass) dangerously as he grabbed the woman – ripping off her blouse and almost tearing her skirt apart… Only to reveal a pair of matching black underwear that completely flaunted her beauteous curves, and brassiere that showcased those tits that filled it up…

_“Such a naughty girl,” he said as he eyed her curves. “What happens to naughty girls who tease their Masters?”_

_He didn’t wait for her to answer when in one quick movement – he had her flat on her stomach over his lap, his erection brushing against her abdomen… as he smoothed those hands over her ass, feeling those undulating curves under his large palms…_

_Before giving it a resounding slap with an open hand…_

The moment he watched his hand come into contact with Jess’s delicious ass, Tom felt himself tug at his cock, letting out a strained moan.

“Hah – Aaahhh!”

_He gritted his teeth as he heard the woman scream upon contact – before he found himself kneading her other ass in return. But once she thought he was biding time – he found himself slapping the other cheek, savoring the way her voice quivered as she screamed… Regretting how she was turned on his knee and he couldn’t see her delicious expression…_

**_Slap!_ **

_“You like that, baby?”_

**_Slap!_ **

_“Do you like that my little slut?”_

**_Slap!_ **

_“Hngh – how about you scream for me my little Jess –“_

**_Slap! Slap!_ ** _He was hitting both reddening cheeks consecutively now._

_“Scream for me,” he growled as he kneaded her ass hard, his fingers sinking in her swollen flesh, leaving mooncrested marks on her supple skin, as he could feel her nails digging on his thigh – something he’d have to punish her again later. “Scream for me my little wench –“_

_Jess completely lost control ass Tom repeatedly brought his hand down her reddening ass, littering the air with her screams as he bent his hand for a harder hit, increasing his force and even putting his back into it as he punished the girl for her “indiscretion”…_

_By the time the redhead was completely in tears, whimpering as she curled up over his knee…_

_The man gently lowered his hand and massaged her two deeply red cheeks, reminding himself to bring out the lotion he has in his luggage to take care of her needs after all of this is over…_

_But then Jess had to let out another yelp when Tom used two fingers to part her panties aside… only to slide them into her waiting slit, completely coating himself with her juices as he found out how drenched she was with the entire ordeal…_

_“Tsk tsk,” he clucked his tongue as he did a circular motion within her folds, hitting the most sensitive spots as Jess let out these strained moans that were brief and high pitched – each tone getting higher with every movement of his fingers – “My my, already wet and close even when I haven’t fucked you yet?” Tom gritted his teeth. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, darling?”_

Tom, who was currently watching the entire ordeal that was probably filmed a year ago, gasped upon remembering what will happen after this particular discussion in the video –

_“F-f-fuck me…” the voluptuous redhead moaned._

_“I’m sorry,” he said in a sing song tone as he cupped her chin and brought it close to his face, even if she’s still bent on his lap. “I can’t hear you –“_

_“F-fuck me, sir,” she begged._

_“Again?”_

_“Fuck me, Tom…”_

_Without another word, he roughly held her by the waist and pushed her down on the floor, positioning her in such a way that she was kneeling in front of the camera – as he unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants, giving more leeway to free that gifted cock –_

_Grabbing the redhead by the hair, the girl whose eyes were already half-lidded with all the pleasure she received, he almost thrust her face in front of the camera, whispering in her ear as the video got a closer look on the expression on their faces._

And with this, Tom began to stroke and pump his cock faster… anticipating the events of the homemade video even if he knows how the movie ends –

And it didn’t help with how turned on he is after all these years upon seeing the woman only clad in her panties now, as he watched himself tear her bra off, freeing those delicious breasts he’d suck at a moment’s notice, heaving as he pushed her forward – almost crashing through the camera as he parted her panties –

_Jess let out that strained orgasmic cry as her lover clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth as he held her panties to one side and thrust his cock through her entrance –_

_“F-Fuck –“_

_“G-God Jess you’re so tight –“_

Tom felt precum pool all over his fingers as he can barely hold his phone with that explicit private video of him and Jess, as he felt like he wouldn’t last soon – and may cum before his old self and that image of his wanton lover preserved in that highly guarded video.

_Jess held her breath as Tom slowly pulled himself out –_

_“O-O-Oh –“_

_Only to hilt himself in one swift stroke, hitting her most sensitive parts._

_“F-Fuck!”_

_He began to increase his rhythm as his mind concentrated on that scrumptious sound of their bodies in slick contact with each other, as he grabbed the girl’s hair in one hand, tilting it to the side – so he can suckle on her neck, causing her to cry out even more._

_“T-Tom –“ Jess frantically moaned, her body shaking._

_However, her domineering lover who was still completely dressed in comparison to her, was busy enjoying himself, seemingly disregarding her cries as he took his time – choosing a slow rhythm to work with as he slammed himself into her over and over again… while slipping a hand underneath her outstretched arm that was tugging at his long ginger locks, giving him enough time to grab a heaving breast and knead it with his large hands…_

_Tugging at her hair, he pushed her closer to the camera, giving the viewer a clear look at her pierced lower lip – that made her even look exquisite as she parted her lips and moaned as her ferocious lover pumped from behind –_

_“Whatever you have to say to me,” the Englishman growled. “Say it to the camera –“_

Tom felt his muscles clench upon watching this part of the video. He too knew that he would be so close once he hears what Jess has to say…

_“Because I want to hear that from your own lips when I watch that video in the future…” he grunted as he fell forward, rolling his hips to hit her deeper with his cock, causing the girl to scream at the camera, her voice completely filling up the room and the microphone. “As I imagine myself fucking you furiously even when you’re not around –“_

“Fuck!” Tom growled in that deep baritone he was known for, as he jerked his hips, his hands moving fast on his cock now, the erection now pushing against his fingers as he continuously pleased himself… pumped himself… Completely wishing that his Jess was there right now so he could be fucking her when he dreamed of it –

At that exact moment in the video, Jess turned to look at the camera – those half-lidded eyes now pleading, not to the lover who was currently fucking her – but to the lover who was watching her get pumped, get fucked, and get rammed at that moment in time –

_“F-Fuck me Tom…” she said with parted lips, the piercing bouncing with every thrust her lover gave her. “Fuck me… It feels so good –“_

“Ahhh – Fuck –“ Thomas cried as his grip tightened on his cock, his breathing getting staggered as he began to slide down the couch, his legs twitching. “Oh Jess –“

_The woman in the video threw her head back as she spasmed all over, causing the man behind her to grab both breasts and arch her body towards him as he gritted his teeth and burst inside of her, his cock twitching as he felt her take hold of him and release him as she spasmed all over his throbbing cock…_

And at that same moment, Tom felt the coil in his stomach unfasten, as he opened his eyes and let them roll at the back of his head – while he lost control and came in his hand… thick coils of cum spreading all over his exposed abs, as he bit on the hem of his dress shirt, making sure that he doesn’t dirty them…

_“I love you…”_

Coming to his senses, he found himself staring at Jess’s flushed face, those half-lidded eyes beckoning to him – not to the lover whom he could be jealous of right now (but he didn’t really have to be considering that he’s the same person), but to him – at that exact time… As if he was receiving a love letter from the past…

And without any warning, he swore he caught her smile as she gently ran a hand on the man’s head that was lolling behind her, still trying to come into terms with his own orgasm, as she reached out towards the camera and turned it off – ending the video.

Biting his lip as he looked at the ceiling of his hotel room… Tom found his chest still heaving, and the mess still visible all over his body, not to mention the cock in his hand that was still warm to touch and was slowly getting flaccid every minute he caught his breath…

Tossing the phone aside, he got up on his feet and tried to come to terms with his wobbly knees as he made his way for the bathroom… in an attempt to clean himself.

He didn’t notice how his iPhone dinged with the sound of an incoming message that read:

_Hello darling! Hope you’re not torturing yourself by watching that fucking video. Yeah, you know what video. I’ll be damned if I get fucked on a restaurant table again once you get home. Missing you already! – JM_


End file.
